


Fidelis et fortis

by Antitheos



Series: Ultima ratio [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, twisted feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Происходит сразу после восьмой серии: Тревиль ранен в схватке с Лебаржем, и на этот раз Ришелье наносит ему визит. "Fidelis et fortis" переводится как "Верный и сильный", девиз нашего доблестного капитана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelis et fortis

_I hurt myself today_  
 _To see if I still feel._  
 _I focus on the pain,_  
 _The only thing that's real._

 

***

 

Человечек с непомерно большой и круглой головой отражает удар. Ап! Выпад. Ап! Отвести корпус назад, парировать. Ап! Обманный финт, и здесь…

В плече противно тянет. Тревиль, морщась, бросает перо на стол. Даже в таком состоянии ему легче обращаться со шпагой, чем с пером, но интересный прием надо зарисовать, пока детали не забылись.

Да ладно. Чудом не раздробленная ключица — отличное напоминание. Иди домой, старик, твое место под одеялом. Вот только что ты называешь домом, а? Уж точно не раздутый как нарыв особняк на улице Старой Голубятни. Там слишком силен запах мускатного ореха и почти не чувствуется вонь от конюшен, там болтовня глушит лязг оружия, а перина смертельно нежна к ранам. Отговорки, отговорки. Иди домой, что ты делаешь здесь, старик? Жду, отвечает Тревиль. Он дома, насколько это возможно.

Гарнизон странно тих. Скрип, шорох — кто-то у двери. Капитан притворяется спящим. Тот, о ком он думает, никогда не стучит, прежде чем войти. Стука нет и сейчас, только скрип. Шорох. Открылась дверь, прошелестел плащ. Кошачьи шаги по полу. У левого плеча движение. Конечно, как же не покопаться в чужих документах. Наверное, из материнского чрева Красного Герцога выманивали доносами, а родившись, он сжимал в кулачке эдикт о дуэлях. Внезапный сюрприз для повитухи.

Тревиль выжидает меньше минуты.

— Визит вежливости, ваше высокопреосвященство? — говорит он, накрывая руку кардинала своей. Массивный перстень холодит пальцы.

— Визит здравомыслия, — отвечает Ришелье. — Когда в следующий раз запланируете самоубийство, обращайтесь ко мне. Я посоветую более надежный и менее болезненный способ.

— Да, в этом на вас можно положиться, — Тревиль хмыкает. Рука почти такая же холодная как перстень, но она постепенно согревается.

Кардинал кусает усы. Его явно нервирует рука в заложниках у капитана мушкетеров. Если он попытается ее вырвать, может задеть больное плечо, а это, похоже, не входит в его планы.

— Доктора велели вам лежать на спине, — заявляет он.

— А еще они предложили мне микстуру из голубиного помета, — Тревиль сжимает руку. — Хотите второй раз за день уложить меня на лопатки?

Перстень "кусается", у камня острые грани. Таким можно порезать или порезаться. Тревиль готов к лишней порции боли в своем организме, но в ответе кардинала ничего острого нет. Он звучит гладко, бесцветно:

— Мушкетеры победили, казна потолстела на две тысячи ливров. Здесь скорее я себя чувствую уложенным на лопатки.

Вот, значит, как. Тревиль выпускает уже теплую руку и иррационально хочет рассмеяться. Он обижен! Эта ехидна, этот многоглазый тарантул в обличье человека — обижен! Чем? Не у него трещат кости при каждом движении. Не его катали в пыли как мешок с дерьмом, не он смотрел своим людям в глаза, отнимая у них шанс. Шанс умереть, от которого сложно отказаться.

— Жадный месье де Тревиль, — кардинал качает головой. — Лишить подчиненных такой возможности... Всю славу забрали себе, хорошо хоть юному д'Артаньяну досталось чуть-чуть с королевского стола.

"Прекрати извращать мои мысли!" — вспыхивает внутри так яростно, что кардинал отшатывается назад. Плечо дергает и крутит. Тревиль выталкивает сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Король знает, что такое честь.

— Я его этому не учил.

— Некоторые вещи существуют у людей в головах с рождения.

— Разумеется. Мозг, например. О чем вы думали, когда выходили против Лебаржа?!

Какое праведное негодование. "Ну казни меня за это", — с усмешкой думает Тревиль, парируя:

— О чем вы думали, когда назначали его интендантом в Гаскони?

Ришелье снова выглядит обиженным, но на этот раз у обиды другой привкус. Более едкий, как у вина, которое превратилось в уксус.

— Управители провинций на дороге не валяются, дорогой капитан, — своими кошачьими шагами он приближается к столу.

Тревиль кивает:

— Верно. Они валяются в Бастилии.

— Кто только там не валялся. Мы с вами, вы и я, тоже могли бы.

Черный камзол останавливается на расстоянии удара кинжалом, и Тревиль поднимает брови:

— Поваляться?

— В Бастилии. Вы, в частности, если опять вмешаетесь в мои дела. Никто — ни король, ни Господь Бог — не имеют такого права. Вам ясно, Тревиль?

Плечо жалостливо ноет под взглядом Ришелье, но капитан все равно встает в полный рост.

— Так это наказание, — он хватается за спинку стула, чтобы сохранить равновесие. — Мои мушкетеры перебежали дорогу твоему приказу задержать Лебаржа, и ты решил наказать их за вмешательство. А заодно выиграть пари. Ловко! Но я еще помню, как ты играешь. В шахматы краплеными картами. Так что решил сделать ответный ход.

Боль концентрируется не в плече, а гораздо ниже, переползает липкой волной, обсасывает каждую косточку на пути…

— Ты сам себя наказываешь. Сядь, — раздражение. Оно сменило обиду. Уже знакомая рука помогает опуститься на стул и аккуратно массирует бедро. — Не дергайся, сделаешь хуже. Удар шпагой под Вальтелином, всегда болит на погоду.

Сведенные мышцы расслабляются, Тревиль выдыхает:

— У тебя… список всех моих шрамов?

— Только тех, что могут оказаться полезными. Когда шрам на бедре болит, ты более сговорчив.

"Ах ты наблюдательный ублюдок".

Рука покидает бедро (слишком быстро), и кардинал с намеком произносит:

— Жан, твои шпионские привычки я помню не хуже шрамов.

Тревиль осмысливает эту фразу.

— Ты рассчитывал на такой исход поединка?

— Не совсем на такой. Но на тебя я рассчитывал. Конечно, твое решение это чистая концентрированная глупость. И все же она сработала. Ты отвлекся, когда ранил Лебаржа. Подозреваю, специально. Ослабить его ранением и оставить на расправу другому — мне это нравится, это...

— Подлость.

— Хитрость. Рассчитать реакцию короля не так уж сложно, его сиятельное величество падок на благородные жесты.

Тревиль вздыхает. Ожидаемый вывод то того, кто даже пыль на своем камзоле подозревает в двойных, а то и тройных мотивах. И редко ошибается. Сам капитан сейчас слишком измотан, чтобы разгребать произошедшее.

— Насладился зрелищем? — язвительно интересуется он.

Опять — мимолетное выражение обиды. Ришелье быстро скрывает его полуулыбкой, в задумчивости проводя пальцем по губам.

— Скажем так: я испытывал противоречивые эмоции.

Пожалуй, это самое искреннее признание, которое Тревиль когда-либо от него слышал. Природа "эмоций" покрыта мраком. Азарт? Непременно. Удовольствие? Скорее всего. Страх? Да, обязательно. Проиграть или выиграть, и если выиграть, какой ценой. Две тысячи ливров, право, какая мелочь.

— Ты ведь не скажешь, — Тревиль вертит между пальцами перо, — что для тебя было на кону.

Кардинал склоняет голову в пародии на куртуазный поклон.

— Только если ты скажешь, что и кому доказывал.

Перо ломается с треском. "Иди домой, старик, твое место в особняке на улице Старой Голубятни".

— Я защищал своих людей, — произносит Тревиль. Это только часть правды, остальное скрыто за ширмой противоречивых эмоций. — Они не виноваты в том, что исполняли приказ. Я не мог их подставить.

Мысленно он добавляет: "Снова".

Обида цепляется к одежде, проникает под кожу. Ришелье смотрит исподлобья и говорит опасно тихо:

— Мы все в чем-то виноваты, Тревиль. Не мог подставить их? А оставить обезглавленными потерей командира, значит, мог. О, я понимаю желание вспомнить молодость. Но ты уже не тот герой Монтобана, которого заботил только забытый в стволе шомпол. Твоя жизнь, мой дорогой капитан, на данном этапе принадлежит Франции. Твои люди готовы принять риск. Все равно их перебьют где-нибудь, за это им платят.

Ап! Туше. Покореженная, ядовитая часть правды показывает свой провалившийся нос. Тревиль встречает ее упрямым " _Мне_ не все равно".

Однако оба знают, кто победил в этой дуэли.

— Не смею больше обременять своим присутствием, — кардинал насмешливо салютует. Плечо болит как тысяча дьяволов, поэтому Тревиль не сразу замечает на столе бархатный кисет.

— Что это?

Вопрос догоняет кардинала в полушаге от двери. От него до сих пор разит обидой, а еще чем-то другим — на вкус Тревиля, довольно противоречивым.

— Я всегда оплачиваю свои долги, - он приоткрывает дверь. Шорох. Скри...

"Fidelis et fortis", вышито на кисете. Капитан уверен, что найдет там ровно две тысячи ливров. Проклятье. Нельзя судить змею за то, что она кусается. Обижать змею за то, что она… змея. Нельзя подпускать ее к сердцу.

Трижды проклятье. Почему все так противоречиво?

— Я хотел спросить, — говорит Тревиль. Он пожалеет об этом. Позже. — С какой ноги Лебарж выполнял разворот?

Фигура у двери медлит. Она как будто застыла на грани между "здесь" и "туда".

"Иди уже ко мне. Или выметайся", — отчаянно думает капитан. Он не осознает, что задержал дыхание, пока у здорового плеча не склоняется острый профиль.

— С правой, — говорит Ришелье, царапая быструю схему. В его исполнении у человечков вытянутые головы-палки и изящный наклон. — Можно воспользоваться моментом разворота, чтобы клинок соскользнул.

Тревиль пририсовывает к схеме несколько деталей. Палко- и круглоголовые смотрят друг на друга с вызовом.

— По касательной все равно достанет.

— Сопутствующий ущерб.

Старая кожа или новая, змея всегда остается той же. Им обоим это известно. Но "верным" можно быть даже змее, если достаточно "силён" для этого.


End file.
